


Color me Blue

by HardStansOnly



Series: Hey, Love [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baekho needs a hug and gets them, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Headspace, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, OT5, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: It wasn’t that Baekho was upset that Minhyun was busy with Wanna One, he was happy for him truly, but when JR goes off to do the Main Dancer promotion the feelings of abandonment spike while he’s feeling small.





	Color me Blue

**Author's Note:**

> My only excuse is that I like to write sad boys being pampered. And people in tears. But we’re not focusing on that right now. - S

It was hard sometimes. Baekho was happy that Minhyun was in Wanna One. Minhyun was his partner, groupmate, and friend so anything that helped further his dream Baekho supported wholeheartedly even if it meant he missed him terribly. The only time it became hard is when he was small but everything seemed magnified when he was small so Baekho tried not to make a big deal out of it. Minhyun knew of course, the man made sure to facetime them every night and sent postcards from each of the places they were touring. Baekho had even taken the announcement of Wanna One's new album well. As long as he didn't think about it too much he could handle it.

Everything had worked out great. Or it did until JR was picked for a new promotion and watching the dancer walk out the door that morning had triggered something dark inside of him. Unable to properly deal with the bubbling darkness in his chest he did what seemed to be the only logical option. He laid down and cried.

“Baek?” Ren turned the corner to find the tall man curled up in the middle of the floor “What’s wrong?”

“Gone.” Was the only word the man was able to get out.

“Oh no Baek.” Ren coaxed him up into a sitting position “Daddy isn’t leaving. He’s doing interviews and a few photoshoots.” Still Baekho was curled into himself “Can you look at me?” Slowly big brown eyes peeked under long eyelashes “There’s my little prince.”

“Daddy home?” Ren pressed a few kisses to his face.

“Not yet my sweet prince. He’ll be home tonight.” Baekho’s face crumpled “Do you want to see if Minhyun can facetime?” 

“No.” Ren’s heart hurt at how miserable he sounded “Min said no before dark.” Ren couldn’t argue that. It took a very big emergency for Minhyun to step away and for as down as Baekho was he wasn’t sure this counted as an emergency. The last time he'd had to call a postcard had gotten ruined in the mail and the effect had been devastating to the their boy. Ren had to beg the other to take a few minutes away from practice but once the older realized how bad it was he had pardoned himself from the dance practice to take the call. “Want Daddy.”

“I know my sweet boy.” Ren chewed at his cheek “Do you want to see if Aron is home?”

“No.”

“Can I see if Aron is home?” Ren asked.

“No.”

“Okay.” Glancing around Ren stood up but kept himself in Baekho’s line of sight. “Come here sweetheart. We're going to cuddle on the bed.” Slowing rising to his feet Baekho let himself be lead from the living room to his room “Get on the bed my sweet boy. I'm going to get the big blanket from my room.”

“The fuzzy one?” Baekho shuffled foot to foot anxiously not wanting to be left alone but also wanting the big blanket. 

“Your favorite one.” Ren smiled reassuring “Go on Baek. I'll be right back.” Baekho grimaced holding back more tears as the man jogged away. Everyone was leaving him.

“Baek?” A mop of dark hair poked around the corner sleepily. “Baek baby why are you crying?”

“Everyone gone.” Aron looked confused for a moment “Daddy. Min. Ren. Gone.”

“Oh baby no.” Aron pulled the large man into his arms “Baby no. We're not leaving you.” Quiet running made him look over to see Ren jogging down the hallway with the giant pink blanket Minhyun had given them before he left. “See. I'm here and so is Ren and Daddy will be home tonight.” 

“Gone.” Aron and Ren shared a startled look as Baekho crumbled back down to the floor, sobs shaking his body “Gone. Gone. Gone.” Throwing the blanket over the wide shoulders both men cuddled him close.

“Shhh. It’s okay my sweet prince.” Ren kneeled in front of him and pulled Baekho’s head against his chest. “We're right here my love. Shhh.” 

***

“I'm home.” JR hung his jacket up as he entered the dorm. Surprisingly, it was quiet and no food was made despite Aron's earlier assurance that he would cook. “Hello?”

“Oh thank fuck you here.” JR blinked startled as a harried looking Ren appeared only to grab him by the wrist and drag him down the hallway.

“Ren. Wha-” The words died on his tongue as they entered Baekho's room where the man lay asleep on Aron's lap in the middle of the room in a nest made of the bedding from everyone's rooms. 

“He's been distraught all day.” Ren whispered “He’s convinced we're all leaving.” JR sighed. He should have known this would happen. He had hoped since Baekho had taken the news about Minhyun well that little him had finally realized they were not going to leave, but it seemed there was still some lingering anxieties.

“Can you order us some food?” Ren nodded. “Hey.” Dark eyes shot up “You did good.” The dancer smiled.

“Of course I did. He's my baby too.” JR placed a kiss onto the warm lips “Go on.” Walking over Aron visibly relaxed on sight “Go take a break. You look exhausted.” The American stood and wrapped his arms around him.

“Did it go alright?” Aron asked getting a nod “Good. We're happy for you, well big Baek is happy for you. Little Baek has had a bad day.” JR kissed the man for a few long moments before pulling away.

“Go on. Ren is getting food for us and I'll get our boy situated.” With another quick peck Aron released him to walk towards the kitchen leaving him with the sleeping man. Laying down next to him JR gently traced his fingers along the shell of his ear then down along his jawline and back up. “Baek? Baby?”

“Daddy?” Slowly Baekho began to wake up. JR frowned at how rough he sounded. Bad day indeed.

“Hi my sweet prince.” Baekho blinked a few times before tears began welling “What's wrong love?”

“You were gone. Gone forever.” despite the man's broad body he looked so small under the blanket. “Don't want to be alone.”

“No my love.” JR stuck a pillow under his head so he could pull the man over to lay against him “We’re not leaving you. Not now or ever. You won't be alone.” JR held the man close and let him work through the big emotions he knew the other was too small to deal with all at once. After a few minutes Ren popped his head in with a concerned expression but JR waved him away with a smile.

“Hey.” JR had started to doze off when the change in tone catch his attention. “Guess I could have handled that better.”

“Hush.” He kept a firm hold “What have I told you?”

“It’s okay to cry.” JR could hear the embarrassment in the man's voice. 

“And?” The hand clutching his shirt tightened.

“Big or small it's okay to not be okay.” JR kissed his forehead.

“Exactly. Why didn't you tell me you were having a hard time?” Baekho chewed on his lip refusing to look up “I wouldn't have been angry Baek.”

“I know.” Baekho sat up drawing the blanket around himself in a pink fluffy cloud “I just. I didn't want to make you feel bad for getting to do that. I wanted you to have fun and not worry.”

“Sweetheart.” JR knelt in front of him to press their foreheads together “You need to come to us when you have these feelings. You're not a burden.”

“I feel like it.”

“Baek-” JR didn't get a chance to finish because no sooner had the words left Baekho's mouth two bodies materialized and tackled him to the ground.

“Listen here.” Ren untangled himself first “You are our partner first and always. Your feelings matter just as much as the rest of us.” Baekho smiled shyly “Come here you oaf.” JR smiled as the youngest pulled Baekho into a kiss only to have it interrupted by Aron who pushed him away so he could kiss the man. “Hey now I wasn't finished.”

“Did you two manage to get food or just fool around in the kitchen?” JR asked when the two finally relented leaving Baekho flushed and smiling. A rosy blush accented by the blanket still draped over him. 

Ding dong!

“We did both.” Aron replied cheekily getting up to go to the door.”

“I'm so proud of you.” JR deadpanned. The three trailed behind Aron into the kitchen while Aron grabbed the food from the delivery man. “Minhyun should be calling soon.” JR checked the time on his phone “Practice usually ends...oh? Speak of the devil” The screen lit up with a facetime request from said missing member. “Everyone scrunch in.” Baekho pulled Ren and Aron onto his lap and JR moved to sit by them before answering.

“Hey guys!” The face one the screen smiled widely “How are my boys?”

“We miss you!” Baekho pouted “When are you coming to visit?”

“That's actually why I called.” Minhyun whispered “It's not being announced until tomorrow but Wanna One is done.” All three blinked in surprise “I'll be home by January.”

“Really?” Baekho sniffed catching everyone's attention “You're coming home for good?”

“That's right my little prince.” Minhyun smiled “You gotta be strong just a bit longer and then I'm home forever.” 

“Tell us when you'll be home and we'll make sure we have the day off.” JR smiled as Ren and Aron snuggled their lover.

“Will do! I gotta run. Love you!”

“Love you too!” The four chorused before hanging up. In just a few short weeks they would be whole again. Everything was going to be okay.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
